story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Luka Christensen (RV)
Luka Christensen (ルカ・クリステンセン Ruka Kurisutensen) is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. 'Appearance' Luka has medium-length red hair that reaches to neck. His bangs reach to eyebrows. Those red eyes are more expressive than his brother, Leno. Luka wears a vermilion-colored collar shirt adorned with black necktie and covered in red vest. He wears black khaki pants, (possibly) white socks, and red sneakers. 'Personality' Between him and Leno, Luka does most of the talking. He is more positive compared to Leno who is more negative. The two are known for their difficult to deal with personalities. If anyone disagrees with them or dismiss their cooking skills, they will talk back at the person. However, they do have some good points as well. They both care about their younger sister and would gladly help him out. The two also know when they are to blame, as seen during the Rainbow Princesses Tournament Qualification when they apologized to We are Nordic for bringing their costumes so late. 'Etymology' Luka is a Slavic form of the name "Luke" or "Lucas". Christensen means "son of Christian". It is a common surname in Denmark and Norway. Relationships Jonas Christensen: Leno, Luka, and Luna's father. Lita Christensen: Leno, Luka, and Luna's mother. Leno Christensen: The two are shown to be very close, enough that they know what each other is thinking. Luka does most of the talking between while Leno will often speak nervously. Luna Christensen: Luka is shown to be concerned about his younger sister, Luna. From walking with her on their first day of school to give the family's secret recipe apple pie and calm her nerves, he and Leno would gladly help him out. In turn, Luna deeply cares about her brothers. Luna tried to punch Manami, saying she wouldn't lay a finger on her brother after Manami called Luka to ask her to lend him her body (although this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). However, Luna does see them as she knows how much of a handful they are to deal with due to their personalities. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 18 May (Taurus) *In English dub, he is renamed Luca Christensen in order to accommodate English orthographic rules, while the rest of his family keep their original full names. Because of this, Luka is the only Pretty Country/''Story of World'' character to have a change in their name for international versions. *People's first impression of the Christensen twins is how much they look alike. Together, Leno and Luka are called a cute matching set. *Luka's favourite foods are apples, ice cream, cakes, and milk - much like his sister. *He and Leno are identical twins. *His specialties are cooking and mining. *His name is often incorrectly written as "Luka Christiansen". *His weakness is when people involve in fight. *In his report book, "I'm sorry, I can't distinguish the two of you sometimes." is always written when he and Leno are in the same class. *He spends day off by either going out with Leno to look at fabrics or shopping with friends. Occasionally, he'll hang out with Henrik, Kasper, and Morten. *The first thing he does every morning is say "good morning" to Leno. *One bad thing about Luka is that he relies too much on Leno. Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Teen Category:Male Category:Family Members